User talk:Mlle.Hacksaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hitomi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Joev14 18:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Drawing Fan of EF? did I hear someone say they like to draw? :D then you should be interested that I and another member of the site will be hosting a contest every week or so on Exo-Force, and the first and third contest's are drawing contests :D , our first contest will be starting today or tommarow, it is a contest on who can draw the best battle, machine, and the winner will become the new owner of the exo-force fanon wiki! as well as have their own personal page created with their battle machine and it's pilot! click here to join in on the fun! Sincerely, Joev14 17:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) , proud owner of the exo-force wiki. P.S. what on earth did you mean when you said you were asexual??? Swift ok, the change you made to swift's page is understandable, his name isn't mentioned in the comics, however... I Pm'd the creator of exo-force, Greg Farshety, about the miner's name, and Greg said that although his name is never mentioned in the comics, that his name was given and few know it, the name is Swift. please fix the edit you made. Thanks! Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14) RE: Swift and Contests Awesome, contests! 'Asexual'; most people don't get that. :) I don't feel like explaining, so look it up. You may misunderstand, but that's okay. Regarding Swift: Now that I think about it, he may have been named after Swiftone, one of the other creators. Interesting. If you had mentioned that Greg told you in the first place, I wouldn't have questioned it as much. Thank you for confirming. Mlle.Hacksaw 19:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Drawing Fan of EF? okay, I just posted contest #1, it will be ending Septemeber 15th, so you had better get started! go here to read the rules and see the prize(s), please let me know if you will be joining, since I have only one other contestant right now (Sparky) and I know what asexual means, but I don't understand why you call yourself that, please explain. Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14) proud owner of the exo-force wiki. P.S. please leave your answer on my talk page BTW, you might want to add a picture for your userpage, just a thought Gtalk do you have a G-mail account? can we talk? my e-mail is legotuma@gmail.com (it's getting a bit annoying to have to keep chekcing every 5 minutes to see if I have new messages) Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14) proud owner of the exo-force wiki Gtalk yeah, that's fine, hm... I was going to ask you to handle something for me, but I'm not sure if you can handle it... are you good at creating small pages about battle machine weapons and adding to stubs? Joev14 20:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Location would you mind telling me what country and state/providence you liece in? I have a map of Time Zones and I would like to add your location to it, so I know what time you are msot likely asleep and what time you are most likely awake. Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14) proud owner of the exo-force wiki Stubs and New pages here is a link http://exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages (new pages, try to find ones used by Battle Machines) and http://exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs (stubs) please try to make some contributions in the next couple of hours so I can see that you are working hard Sincerely, jOeL (Jeov14) Drawing I sent you a PM on BZPower that I would like you to read. Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14), proud owner of the exo-force wiki Hitomi Eve Keiken Yes it is a part of her full name, and it is a special unlockable that you can find out along with several other trivia peices of information on the codebrick section of exo-force, it can only be unlocked if you unlock all the Battle Machines (and I own every single exo-force model, 2 of the Sentry) Sincerely, Joev14 22:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) (Joev14) proud owner of the exo-force wiki Trivia on Codebrick I can only reveal one more thing, as it will kinda ruin the fun of you posibly being able to do it yourself... here it is, it's almost unbeleviable. Takeshi's favorite color is Pink. *giggles* you wanna know why? well, you'll have to enter all the codebricks in to find out... Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14), proud owner of the exo-force wiki Drawing did you get both my e-mails? and my message on BZP? I mentioned to reply to the BZP message. Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14) Drawing did you get both my e-mails? and my message on BZP? I mentioned to reply to the BZP message. Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14) Great Job! this award has been given to Mlle.Hacksaw for creating atleast 1 new page! keep the good work up, and you might be promoted to a staff position! Sentai Mountain wanted to get your thoughts, do you think the new picture I just put on the Sentai Mountain page is good? Sincererly, jOeL (Joev14) Also, I was thinking of Drawing a hand made 3D map of the Sentai Mountain, including all the bridges and everything, do you think that would be cool? and do you think you could help me with it? Sentai Mountain the picture I got from comic 22 of the exo-force series, from after the robots overrun the mountain, and thanks for the incuragement about the map, I'm going to get some grid-paper and start rigtht now, and the help I was going to ask for is helping me by finding all the pictures you can of the mountain, whether it's a pic of the whole mountain, or a picture of the mines, please try to find those, when I'm done with the map I'm going to scan it into my printer and e-mail it to you and PM GregF about possibly "canonizing it" even though exo-force is over, I'm going to ask if I can post it on the wiki as if it was canonized, no things sying fanart or anything, and getting some sort of award for drawing it... Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14) Work oh, sorry, I didn't know that I was overworking you, I'm the kinda guy who just goes on and on and on with stuff, and never even considers taking a break, I'm sorry if i hurt your brain :P Sincerely, jOeL (Joev14), proud owner of the exo-force wiki